In the Eyes of You
by Encuentrame
Summary: She's not supposed to be there. He's not supposed to care. But for some reason they can't help themselves. How will everything turn out in the end? Is Happily Ever After possible? [Chapter 6 in the works]
1. Potion's Class

**Kill me now, or kill me later. I've been bitten by the update bug. Too bad it wasn't the good story bug, or the update the stories you already have up bug, but the update the crap you have saved on your old computer before it's reposessed bug. So, yes, I have to burden you with my horrible writing.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

* * *

"Alright class has started! Now all of you copy the notes on the board, make the potion, and you'd better not blow anything up," Snape growled looking mostly at Neville. Everything was calm. The only sounds were those of the potion making and four unmistakable Slytherins who were throwing random things into other people's cauldrons. Who were these Slytherins, you ask? Well none other than the Slytherin Prince, his two goons, and the pug that follows him everywhere. For our slower thinkers, mind you I am a slow thinker myself, it is Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Anyway, continuing on, they are, of course, making a lot of noise, but being Snape's favorites they won't get in trouble. Yes, I know it's unfair, but what can one do? You may be wondering who I am or if I am just the narrator, but I assure you, I do play a role in this story. In fact, I play a very important one. I am, after all, Draco's main victim...

My name is Raven Durandel and before you ask, I am a full blooded (or pureblood, whichever you prefer) witch. However, I don't belong to Draco's House, thank God! Ok, so I know many of you are thinking, "Why wouldn't she want to be near Draco?" But let me just say that he has never been even remotely kind to me. It's always been hate, hate, hate that I've received from him. At first I thought it was because during our first meeting I turned him down. Well, what can you expect, I was new to Hogwarts and had just suffered a terrible event.

You see, I don't belong here. Yea, you are probably asking, "How can a pureblood witch not belong at Hogwarts?" It's not that I don't belong at a magic school, it is that I don't belong in this time period! A couple of weeks ago, I was running for my life when everything was flipped upside down...

_:.:Flashback:.:_

The village was small, with many huts forming a circle around a well. The tiny houses were a dirty brown with forest green moss growing around the edges, crawling slowly up the sides. The roofs were graying from the pounding rain. But the most startling thing was the absolute stillness that hung around the whole place. No animals were heard; the wind had disappeared. But if one listened closely, one could hear a soft whispering growing louder every second. The words slurred but were unmistakable rumbles of footsteps approaching. Small pebbles and clumps of dirt trembled and rolled. What or who ever was coming was very large and powerful.

A lone figure is seen running down the hill. Yep, that's me. Want to know why I'm running? It's quite simple actually... you see, I'm a witch. Yea, yea, I know you already know but in my time witches were not really welcomed with open arms. More like pitchforks and torches. So there I was running from this huge mob. Unfortunately I had misplaced my broom and my wand was broken. That didn't matter really because most of the time I used wandless magic. I mean, what would you do if you saw someone carrying a thin stick around everywhere they went? Ok, don't give me that look, I'm a bit paranoid at the moment.

Where was I? Oh yea, so I'm running, ok so maybe tripping and tumbling, but in the end I make it to the bottom without breaking any bones. So, there I go through the empty village; empty because the people from it are chasing me in circles. Ha ha, yea I'm laughing too. Though I shouldn't cause I look even more crazy. Lalalalalalala. Huh? Oh yea, why am I running back to the village I've just been kicked out of? Well, there is a portal inside the well. I'm not completely sure where it leads to because the people that have fallen in have never come back. Scary, isn't it? But it's not like I have much choice or am actually thinking straight. So I vault over the walls and plummet toward the water. I never reach it but I still get drenched in something. A dark substance, sticky and coarse. My body itches and I bolt out of the... cauldron? I stand stock still looking at other people dressed in robes and holding wands. My mouth drops open as my eyes roll back and I faint.

_:.:End Flashback:.:_

"Class dismissed." I snap out of my trance as Hermione pulls my hair. Giving her a glare I pack up my things and head to the next class, Advance Care of Magical Creatures. Skipping, yes skipping, down the corridor I spot my buddies up front. I sneak behind them and stalk them around the corners humming the Pink Panther theme song. Ever since I came to this time period I've been obsessed with everything muggle, especially old shows. So, there I am following them in the shadows and I'm about to jump out at them when a hand is clamped over my mouth and I'm pulled into an empty classroom. Yea yea, I know, how many times hasn't this happened. But bare with me, it really did happen to me, I just don't think anyone was expecting it to be who it was.

* * *

**Nothing to say except to ask you guys/girls to review. Flames welcomed.**


	2. Strange Boy

**First of all, I actually got a review for one of my HP stories! Wow, that's like, never happened before. And I happen to find that that was enough to update the next part. Lol. Thank you ap gato. Standard disclaimer applies. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hello there Raven," a creepy voice breathed into my ear, making it tickle. I giggled for a minute before I realized the person's hands were roaming.

"Excuse you, but what are you doing!"

"What does it feel like, my little dark girl."

Ok, so I find this statement kind of weird, because well... I'm really pale and I have whitish silver hair with big crystal amethyst eyes. And weirdly enough, you know besides the whole being from the past thing, my eyes glow blue whenever I get extremely mad... Yea so, back to the story.

"Look, mister, as much as I love (sarcastically of course) being felt up I need to get to my next class."

He just laughed and turned me around.

It was none other than...

dun

dun

dun

Neville Longbottom!

Yea, I know I said none of you were expecting him, but maybe some of you were. Feh, I wasn't expecting that. Especially him having the whole _creepy_ voice and all. But whatever, so once I found out who it was I just sort of smacked him across the head.

"Neville! You shouldn't be doing that. People will get the wrong idea and since when did you get so bold?"

He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't pay attention, seeing as I would be extremely late for my Advance Care of Magical Creatures class I just left. Yea, I bet he got pretty mad about that, but I wasn't worried. Well, ok, so maybe I _was_ worried a little bit. I mean Neville is such a strange boy. But do you want to know what my biggest mistake was? You see, because of the hurry I was in, I didn't notice the red glowing eyes that stared at me from Neville's face. Yea I know, red eyes? Neville? No way, right. That's what I thought... but apparently I was wrong.

Yea well, enough about that weird boy, thankfully I don't have him in my next class. But the person I do have that I completely love (in a friendly way) is Luna Lovegood! She is just so different from the rest of the little Ravenclaws that I love to spend my time with her and Ginny. Another lovely girl who didn't care I was from another time. In case you were wondering, this were the friends I had been sneaking up on.

I spot them down by Hagrid's hut talking to Harry, Ron, and Mia (short for Hermione). Aw, even though Ginny is over her crush on Harry I can't help but feel that they would make the cutest couple. They really do complement each other. But Harry is a dummy, he's got his eyes on Cho Chang. The little 'angel' from Ravenclaw. Blech! Yea, I do not like that girl at all. Anyhow, I walk down there, strutting my stuff, only to mess with Ron and Mia. I see Ron's ears turn bright red and Mia roll her eyes at him and give me a semi glare. Haha, that's for pulling my hair earlier Mia!

"Hey guys, so what's today's _cute_ critter we get to watch over?" I ask them as I throw my arms around Harry from the back.

He makes a big joke of struggling under my weight until I smack him across the back for that. The others laugh and Luna nudges me pointing to the left. I turn my head, still resting on Harry's shoulder, to see Cho sending me the evil eye. _Ooooh_ I'm _soooo_ scared. Haha, yea right. I just smile back at her and watch her huff and stomp away to her little group of banshees. They all turn to me and evil-glare me at the same time.

"Ahhhh! The power of united glares! I'm melting... meltiiinnggg!" I shout as I slither down Harry's back and fall to the floor in a heap.

Luna and Ginny burst out laughing while Mia, Ron, and Harry are giving me weird looks. I roll my eyes and stand up as Hagrid comes out of the forest pulling a string. Whatever is at the end of the string doesn't seem to want to come out of the nice dark surrounding of the trees. Hagrid jerks on it once and the thing finally comes out...

I have no idea why the girls around me start screaming. I mean, it's only a little lizard thing. It has black scales that shine kind of pink in the light. It's eyes are beautiful, they seem to be made of glass that have swirling topaz hues inside. You can just get entranced in them. I smile at the creature and it smiles back revealing sharp fangs and a snake like tongue.

"Hagrid, can I hold her?" I turn puppy eyes to him.

"Err," he scratches his head, "Ah dun know if ye shud."

I pout at him and sighing he hands me the tiny creature. It crawls up my lower arm and wraps around it resting her head in my palm. I stroke its head with my other hand and it makes a purring noise. I think I just fell in love with her.

"What's her name?"

"Lunaria," Hagrid smiles seeing as she had never really like being touched by anyone else.

"Lunaria," I whisper and she turns her head to look me straight in the eyes.

The rest of the class I'm the only one Lunaria allows to come near her. Hagrid opts to just talk about her and her kind. Lunaria is a distant relative to dragons. Her kind is called Draakes and they are almost none left in the Wizarding world. I can't help but feel her sadness at that. Towards the end of class Lunaria has fallen asleep in my lap and I gently pick her up to hand her to Hagrid. But as soon as I do that, she wakes up and jumps onto my shoulder.

Hagrid looks exasperated, "Ah knew this was gon hap'n. Ye'll 'av to take care o' her now."

My eyes get really wide and so does my smile. I jump up and down, almost dropping her, with glee. I rush to catch up with the rest who had already started to walk back to lunch. Luna hears me coming and turns to wait, letting out a little gasp as she sees Lunaria draped over my shoulders like a scarf. Luna grabs Ginny who grabs Harry who grabs Ron who grabs Mia (a/n: phew lol) who grabs thin air before realizing she is the last one. They all turn bug-eyed to me. I just smile and walk past them to the Great Hall.

I push the doors open, a little too hard I might add, and they slam against the walls. The students already in there turn to look at me and their jaws drop at the sight of Lunaria. I look up at Dumbledore but he just smiles at me and winks. I shudder a little, because... yea he's a nice guy and all, but I'm still not used to the whole friendly thing coming from older men.

Does that make me paranoid?

Meh. I try to ignore the looks from the other classmates. But I know there is going to be some hell to pay when I pass the Slytherin table to get to the Gryffindor one. And just as I predicted, Draco Malfoy has to turn and stick out his leg. Normally someone wouldn't fall for this, but I'm sure you can tell from before that I'm not that bright. So, I do end up tripping over. But instead of falling on the floor I land on top of Draco. My hand inadvertently brushing against his _privates_. I feel him take in a deep breath. I mutter an apology and bolt to my own table. I think it's time for a nice little return to the flashback...

_:.: Flashback :.: _

I left off fainting. If you don't remember then you should read the lastchapter...

Moving on... I wake up in none other than a bed, yea I bet you were expecting something else, but no such luck! I'm not that original. I look around and see that everything is white. Talk about a fascination with the pure and good. I think they should have had someone redecorate it. Maybe make it more warm and inviting. But then again, you don't want it to be too inviting or then a lot of people would be coming into the hospital wing. So while I'm pondering these things, I fail to notice a chubby lady peering down on me. I blink once... twice... before sitting up and trying to talk.

"Whir," I clear my throat, "Where am I?"

She looks sympathetically at me and turns to open a door. In walks Dumbledore, of course I didn't know it was him but just to make it easier.

"Hello, Ms. Durandel," he twinkles at me.

I can't help but smile back at him, however small that smile is. He asks me to explain how I got here. So I tell him my story, about running away and jumping into the well, then ending up in someone's cauldron. He interrupts at this time to point at the person on the bed next to mine. It's a man, he seems to be kind of slimy but still good deep down.

"That's Professor Snape," Dumbledore says.

I nod completely lost inside but not letting it show outside. I doubt it worked though because Dumbledore just grinned and with a wave of his hand poofed a chair next to my bed and sat down. He started explaining everything he could to me. From where I was to the fact that they couldn't get me back to my time because I couldn't tell them what time period it was in. You see, back then we didn't have a calendar or anything like that. I sighed at what he was telling me and in the end he said I would have to be taught in private before being allowed to join the other students.

I learned really fast and in less than three weeks I was sorted into Gryffindor and made friends with Ginny who introduced me to everyone else. But on that first day of meeting the others I also met their enemy. At first I didn't know why he was their enemy. I had seen him before and I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was, but I also couldn't help but notice how cocky he was. So when he came up to me and asked if I wanted to snog with him, I had to refuse. I did it as kindly as I could but he apparently had never been turned down before. He took it hard and told me that no one turns Draco Malfoy down. I wasn't really scared of him but I didn't realize how much influence he had over the other students then.

_:.: End Flashback :.:_

"Can you stop poking me, please," I snarl at Ron.

He gets a sheepish look and says, "Well, lunch is almost over and you've just been staring off into space with this glazed look."

I blush and excuse myself. "I'll be back in a little, just going to drop of Lunaria at the dorm." They all nod and I head off.

I'm coming back down to the Great Hall when a flash of gold stops me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little time traveler," mocks an-oh-so-famous voice.

"Draco. To what do I owe this displeasure," I drawl back at him.

His smirk falters a bit and I look behind to see that he is in fact alone with me.

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Where are the little goons that are always up your ass?"

He scowls and steps up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me against the wall. My eyes get a little wide since this is the first time he's touched me since a week after I had turned him down. I'll tell you more about it later in another flashback.

"Not so brave now are you, Ravie?" I blush at the nickname he gave me.

He smirks and leans down to breathe on my cheek, "I still want you Ravie, all you have to do is accept."

I take in a deep breath and stutter out, "Yo-you know I I can't do that. Draco, why do you keep bothering me. I know there are so many others that are dying to be with you."

He steps back and rakes his fingers through his hair, "That's just it, Ravie, I don't want some easy slut. I want you, you are the only one to have said no to me. It makes me want you even more."

I watch as he turns to look me straight in the eyes, his eyes reflecting this madness deep inside.

"And I won't stop until I do have you Raven. You will be mine."

With that said he turns and walks away. I stand there looking at the place he disappeared.

Allowing a small sigh to escape my lips I continue down to the Great Hall to my awaiting friends.

* * *

**That's all y'all! Review. Flames welcomed.**


	3. White Furryness

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. Thanks to ap gato and Love Hunter 02 for their reviews.

* * *

**

I spot them down by the foot of the stairs talking in a huddle. Hmm... what could they be up to? Silently slipping down the steps I manage to get behind Ron without them noticing.

"Aaaaiiiiiiii!" screams Ron as I give him the wedgie of a lifetime.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" The rest of us burst out.

Ron glares at me with tears in his eyes and grumbles off muttering about _bloody insane chits_. I turn back to the gang and give them an innocent look before breaking out in a devilish grin.

"Oi, as much as I love you guys," interrupts Luna, "I have to get to my next class ok. I'll see you all later."

We wave bye to her and Ginny who also has some other class. You know, I never asked her where she went at this time. Hmm, I'll try to remember that for later.

* * *

"Class today we will try to turn the cup in front of you into a fox. You all should get different color foxes depending on the color of your cup. For our more advanced students," Professor McGonagall said, glancing lightly at Mia who beamed at her, "you can manipulate the color to that of a normal fox."

Professor McGonagall motioned with her wand to the cup on her desk and said _Brigario_. It immediately changed into a fire hydrant red fox with a white-tipped tail, ears, and paws. The small animal looked a little frightened and bolted off the desk towards the door.

"Cerraxe." Someone said and the door closed before the poor creature could escape.

Professor McGonagall repeated the counter-spell and the fox returned to being a tan cup. The rest of the class was spent doing just that. Mia was the first to turn her blue cup into a brown fox. She beamed at everyone who looked her way only to find them turning back around without congratulating her. Poor Mia, but everyone is used to her being good at something so they don't care anymore.

"Great job, Mia," I said to her from across the room. She smiled but I could tell it was forced now.

Sighing I turned to my own rainbow colored cup and muttered the spell while waving my hand (remember that my wand was broken before I came here) and watched the cup slowly transform into a tiny fox. It let out a little squeak from it's white furred mouth. It was completely white with piercing green eyes. It yawned and curled up into a ball on the desk.

Professor McGonagall saw it, "Oh my, that is the smallest fox I've ever seen."

Picking it up she placed it on her hand and petted it. After a while half the class had turned their cups into foxes and the Prof. was helping the others contain the foxes and turn the cups which had yet to be transformed. Mia and I were petting our foxes who had fallen asleep. Ron's fox still had a handle on it's back, which it kept swatting at, and was completely red with white eyes. Harry had to turn his fox back into a cup because it kept trying to bite him.

"Class dismissed," screeched McGonagall after turning all the foxes back into cups with some strange wand waving and the counter-spell.

* * *

I laughed my way out and hugged the gang goodbye as they had to go to History of Magic. A class Dumbledore had forbade me to go to. I was not allowed to know anything that happened in the past because when or if I was sent back to my time I might try to change something.

So instead of that class I was stuck in Divination which only dealt with the future or seeing clearly into the immediate present. Professor Trelawney or Ms. T as I liked to call her was a very strange woman. She wears many bangles, cloaks and shawls, all covered with shiny sequins. She also wears thick glasses, which cause her eyes to appear about ten times their normal size. She talks in ethereal and misty tones. And of course, the stranger they are the more I like them. So it was safe to say she was indeed my favorite teacher of all.

The only downfall to this was that I shared the class with a mixture of all the houses. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, and Emma Thompson (a/n: lol remember who that is?) from Hufflepuff who was Ms. T's shadow.

All the people I did not like and some others who did not like me. I was semi out of breath by the time I made it to the ladder that would take me into her flowery and candle scented room. I looked around making sure no one was around.

Look, I'm not paranoid, I just don't want someone looking up my skirt. There seemed to be nobody around so I went up the ladder rather quickly and saw that the class was already there.

Ms. T walked out of the shadows while I was debating where to sit and said, "I knew this was going to happen Miss Durandel so I have decided to seat you with Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you can manage to control him during the class."

Can you say my like-a-meter for her went down a notch?

I sighed, something I seem to be doing a lot of lately, and sat down in the farthest and darkest spot of the room. Usually you would find me in the one right in front of Ms. T but today I didn't want anyone to see me with Draco.

Notice how I don't call him _Malfoy_ like my friends do?

I really don't know why but I just can't bring myself to do it. He follows me and sits right next to me, pressing his thigh against mine. I groan in annoyance and he smirks while throwing his arm around my shoulders. I try to shrug him off but he won't get the hint. I'm about to hiss at him when something hits me in the arm.

I turn in the direction the wad of paper came to spot Parkinson sending me death glares as she sits alone. Cho is snickering quietly from her seat between Emma and some other Ravenclaw student.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Draco only to find...

* * *

**That's it for now. Don't forget to review. Also, this has about three more chapters written already before it goes off into partial hiatus. Which means that it will take longer to update and the chapters may be shorter than they are now, or longer, it all depends on my muses. **


	4. Yea, I'm Sorry!

**Evilness shall prevail. Sorry for the shortness. Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply.**

_

* * *

:.: Flashback :.:_

It had been about a week after I had started taking classes with the other students.

Ginny had introduced Luna to me and the three of us had become very good friends.

Ron had asked me out but I had turned him down, saying I wasn't ready for relationships.

He got over it pretty fast because Harry had told him to wait until we got to know each other better before asking me out again.

I know this because I couldn't sleep that might and had gone out for a walk.

After sneaking past them I made my way towards the kitchens to get a midnight snack.

I had successfully nabbed a small bowl full of strawberries, grapes, sliced oranges, and diced pineapple. (a/n: yummy, that's what I'm eating right now)

I was happily eating my bounty when the bowl was taken from me.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a leering Blaise Zambini.

"Tsk, tsk. Why is a pretty girl like you out so late?" he mocked.

Iglowered at him, "Oh, please, you aren't a prefect so don't even think I'm scared of you."

"Oh, but you should be," said a husky voice.

I whirled around and my slightly blue tinted eyes met the arctic glare of Draco's.

My breath caught and my eyes stared into his.

"Zambini, go back to the Common Room before I give you detention," he smirked.

"But I though-"

"Go!" he said once more, this time sparing a glance at Blaise.

Instantly, Blaise sped off, abandoning me with Draco and taking my fruit with him.

"Hey," I timidly said to Draco.

Wow! I was being timid.

But you have to understand, Draco was Head Boy and he could make me do anything.

Well, almost anything.

Once again he smirked and started walking me into the wall.

When I was trapped he placed a hand on either side of my head.

"You can get away scot-free, if you want," Draco whispered, a devilish smile on his face.

My eyes full of suspicion, I answered, "You'll just have me..."

I was completely scared of his answer, but a part of me wanted to just pull him into a passionate kiss.

He leaned down until only a breath was between our lips.

My eyes had closed instantly so I had missed his triumphant smirk.

"Kiss me like you mean it," his lips pressed onto mine and my hands swept up his back and into his hair.

Intertwining my fingers in that glorious silk I pushed up against his body.

His arms immediately went around my waist bringing us closer.

I flicked my tongue against his lips and smiling he parted them allowing me entrance.

Slow, sweet, torturous moments passed; both of us lost in each other's embrace.

It wasn't until I felt his hands stroking my sides that I realized what I was doing.

Breaking away, my breathing shallow, I whispered, "This can never happen again."

I then ran as fast as I could away from a somber Draco, a hand raised to his swollen lips.

_:.: End Flashback :.: _

* * *

I turn back to Draco only to find Ms. T's face looming too close for comfort.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little testy because of the seating arrangement she had done.

A bit taken aback by my clipped tone she answered, "It's your turn to tell us what you see in the crystal ball."

I looked down at the empty ball and watched it fill with bright red and silver smoke.

My eyes glazed over and word sprouted from my mouth.

_"Blood._

_Everywhere. _

_Bodies, dead on the ground, covered in satin sheets. _

_Red eyes, claws, putrid smell. _

_Animals devouring the uncovered bodies. _

_Malicious grins, sharp teeth, maniacal laughter. _

_Our Dark Sage, victory shall be..."_

Coughing, my premonition was cut short.

I looked around me.

Their faces white, eyes wide and unblinking.

My body trembled with images replaying in my head.

Ms. T stood and visibly shaking, muttered, "Class dis-dismissed."

We all stood stunned for a second before packing up and leaving.

There was still time before my next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I decided to visit Lunaria.

I found her curled up on my pillow, her breathing even.

She looked so innocent but I knew what she was capable of.

"I need to talk with Hagrid tomorrow."

* * *

**That's it, for now. More another day. Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Snogging Snape

**Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply.**

* * *

As always, there is a new teacher every year at Hogwarts for D.A.D.A.. This year, the Professor turned out to be someone quite young and very pretty in fact. She was around 21 years old with long brown hair and silver eyes. Her name? Matilda Butulgawt. But she says to call her Matilda or Mattie, cause she feels old being called Professor Butulgawt. Besides, she hates her last name, because her father abandon her mother before she was born. Nevertheless, her mother decided to keep his last name, because he was from a very wealth family in the Wizarding World.

In a way I could sympathize with her, seeing as I never knew my father either. No, he didn't leave my mother, or me for that matter, but he was never home because he was always fighting for our kind. Both my parents were from pureblood families, and yes, their marriage had been arranged. Though, I think they still loved each other, despite their rocky start. But moving on... my father was a general in the army against France's. The English army was much more well prepared and trained, but on one fateful day, the French ambushed them.

_

* * *

:.: Flashback :.:_

I remember that night like it was yesterday. It was really cold, and I think I was around three years old, mother was by the fireplace stirring the soup she was preparing. I was running around giggling and showing the world my gapped tooth smile. Everything seemed fine, my father was doing the rounds, when we heard a low horn.

It was the warning horn... it meant we were under attack. It was horrible to think that someone would attack our village. Yes, we did have a couple of soldiers but most of it was made up of the families of the other soldiers. But I guess the French decided to strike were it would hurt the most... on innocent women and children. Most of us were slaughtered, I barely escaped after being taken by another lady... a neighbor of ours who was on a horse with her daughter. For some reason she decided to take me as well.

As we were speeding away I turned and peeked over the woman's shoulder to see my small home being burned to the ground. But what scarred me the most was the figure I could see through the smoke and flames. It was my mother and father, hugging each other in the midst of their home, kneeling on the floor letting the fire consume them.

It was the last time I saw any type of love from anyone. The lady that had saved me was a muggle, who had had an affair with a wizard without knowing it. She hated all magic people and especially her daughter and I. We were the supposed reason as to why he had died. The French were fighting against us, but us being only the magical people.

She treated us horribly for ten years until we ran away, her daughter died soon after for using magic in front of muggles. I had to move to another village and live there by doing odds and ends... mostly I made medicine, saying I had been trained in the healing herbs. Which of course, were potions I had to learn on my own over the years of mistreatment from others.

They believed me most of the time, until one day I was questioned as to why I never fell ill. I had no reason to lie to them, thinking the four years I had spent there had built an enough friendship to not be judged. Boy was I wrong! That was what led to the whole jumping into the well thing for me... but anyway, enough with this flashback, let's get on to class.

_:.: End Flashback :.: _

* * *

So after seeing if Lunaria was ok, I made my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class... also being my last class of the day.

I was there early and saw that so was Draco and Pansy. Yep, I share this class with Slytherin as well. Pfft, I don't really care, I sit nowhere near them.

I took my usual seat in the front, while they stayed in the back, and chatted for a little while with Mattie. I had no idea how she got the job, because usually Snape would have made up some crap about why the person wasn't qualified enough or whatever he could come up with. But not her, in fact, he was the one who recommended her.

At first I thought it was because she would have been easy prey for him and maybe he could have made her quit so that he could take over, but no, he never did anything like that. Instead he was seen at all times coming and going from Professor Butulgawt's office.

Yea, I know what everyone is thinking and OMFM! (a/n: oh my effing Merlin) Want to know why I said that? Well, we're all wrong!

They were not, I repeat, NOT, having an affair. No matter how lucky that would have been for Snape, cause she's very pretty.

The thing was that, somehow, Snape is related to her.

How do I know?

Well, I walked in on them one time, of course that earned me a detention with Snape for not knocking, but Mattie explained how Snape was her twice removed uncle, or something like that. I was surprised because they look nothing alike or even act anywhere near the other's way.

But getting back to class, we were learning about something called Anacams. They were sickly green and had long, and I mean _long_, legs. Their torso was tiny and thin and had no arms. Anacams were residents of murky water. Usually lake and river banks. They seemed to become invisible, but only changed their coloring to blend in with their surrounding, kind of like chameleons. People who did know what to look for, their red eyelids, which could be seen when they blinked, would wind up trapped by the Anacams' legs. The legs were very strong but had a weak spot on the back of where they bended. An Anacams' leg has three to four bends depending on the age of the Anacam. After the Anacam had trapped a person, it would drag them to deeper water where it would drown them. Once the person was dead, the Anacam would eat the skin only of the person, leaving the meat and bones for any other animal. For that reason few, if any, other animals attacked or hunted on Anacams. The way to defeat an Anacam would be to break their skin at the bends or hold your breath for longer than an Anacam. They can hold their breath for about three minutes and must come up for air or they will die instantly. There are spells that can be used on Anacams but by that time, you are usually dead or unable to get to your wand.

Class ended soon enough and Ron, Harry, and Mia went to the common room. While I decided to stop by Professor Snape's office to ask when detention would be. Knowing him, it would most likely be this Saturday, there was going to be a Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch game. I didn't want to miss it, nor the party afterwards.

Yep, that's how confident we were that we would win. But then again, look at who's the seeker for Slytherin. Nothing against, Draco, well... actually a lot against him, but you know what I mean.

I stopped outside his office, debating on whether to knock or further irritate him. Deciding on the latter I swung the door open and you will never believe what I found!

Ok, so maybe the title of this part gave it away but damn, that is something gross to come across. And not only because _someone_ was kissing Snape but because it was PANSY PARKINSON! Of all people to make out with, Snape had the bad taste to pick her.

My mouth opened and my eyes bulging was what they saw when they stopped playing tonsil hockey and turned to me. Oh my lord, you should have seen their faces. Pansy immediately went dark, dark red while Snape was the total opposite losing all color from his already pale face. Before they could utter anything I broke the silence.

"I guess this means I have no detentions for the rest of the year?" I asked while smirking.

Snape opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before scowling and nodding his head.

"Oh, and Pansy dear, no more threatening me with curses, ok honey? You wouldn't want someone to find out about this little rendezvous you are having with a Hogwarts' Professor, know would you?" I couldn't help but taunt.

Her screech was all the reassurance I needed. With one last mocking smile I turned on my heel and took my pretty butt back to Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**LOL. That's all for now. Please review. Next update will be on Saturday December 17. Toodle.**


End file.
